I Knew Right Then That I'd Been Abducted
by oxhicetnuncxo
Summary: "She didn't know how long she had been there but she knew that she needed to get out and fast." A suspenseful story about one girl's will to survive among her captors.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Stand By Me or The Body. **

**Author's Note: I've been really inspired to write this story for a while now. Hope you like it. Cheers!**

* * *

><p><em>Drip. Drip. <em>

Her lids fluttered open as cool drops of water splashed against her hot cheeks. Weakly, she sat up in a daze as her tired green eyes adjusted to her surroundings.

The girl was in a room: how she got there, she didn't know.

She looked around attempting to piece together her exact location.

The room was small, damp, and dark- it probably could only fit around ten people at a time. The floor was made of pure cement; it was hard and cold to the touch. The walls were made of brick and did not include any windows for sunlight. In fact, the only light in the room came from a small light bulb loosely hanging above the girl's head.

Hoping she wasn't severely hurt, she began to feel around her face for any contusions.

Dried blood clung to the tiny hairs of her eyebrows; her cinnamon curls were coarse and tangled. She winced as she gently poked at her slightly swollen right eye. Her whole body ached and every time she tried to move, sharp pains stabbed at her insides. Her head was spinning and her stomach was tied in tight knots. She was hungry, she was tired, but most of all she was scared.

She didn't know how long she had been contained but she knew that she needed to get out of there and fast.

Darting her eyes back and forth, the girl looked for a means of escape and after much squinting in the dark her eyes caught a glimpse of a narrow metal door on the opposite end of the room.

Freedom.

Slowly, she stood up: her hands pressed against the brick wall for support. As she began to find her balance and trudge forward, she was immediately jolted backwards with her body crashing hard onto the cement.

Steadying herself from the fall, she looked to see what was holding her back. It wasn't until she felt her stomach when she realized that she was chained to the wall.

Tears sprung to her eyes and just as she was about to cry out for help, the metal door creaked its way open.

A tall, dark figure appeared; the light from the single bulb in the room catching only the person's short, red hair.

The girl froze in fear: who was this person? Was he or she here to rescue her? Help her? Or worse…

Kill her?

A sly male voice came from the shadow; it was dangerous yet almost soothing.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Days Earlier**

"You have nothing to worry about," Andrea reassured her mother as she flung on her black suede jacket and headed for the door.

A "rare gem" is what most considered eighteen-year-old Andrea Walker. She was the type of girl who could do no wrong. She did exceptionally well in school, was involved in various activities around the community, and she frequently donated to the poor. She was a parent's wet dream and a teenager's worst nightmare; however, despite her Mary Sue qualities, everyone loved her.

It also helped that she was easily the prettiest girl in her grade. Andrea had a type of unconventional, naturalistic beauty about her. Her hair was a soft, cinnamon shade that flowed carelessly down her back. She had a baby-face; her chubby cheeks always accentuated two large dimples whenever she smiled. Her eyes were rather small, but held an exquisite emerald green that shone brightly when the sun hit them at the perfect angle. Her nose was pointy and pug-shaped while her chin had a slight indent in the middle.

As for her height, she was lacking in that department. No one in her family was taller than 5'8, including the men. Where she lacked in length though, she made up for in brains.

Andrea had a knack for journalism; a passion of hers since the age of four when she would run around with a pen and notepad writing mini articles on her stuffed animals. Soon enough, that hobby turned into a job when she became president of her high school's newspaper staff. She was a smart cookie when it came to writing; she was hoping to make it big upon graduation.

In fact, her dreams started to become a reality upon being accepted into Brown; an Ivy league University located in New York. Not many girls, especially in the year ninety-sixty five, attended college, let alone one that was so prestigious.

Andrea happily twirled in her pink and white summer dress. It was the night of her town's annual springtime dance; a party held every May a few weeks before school let out. Although her parents did not approve of her going out on a school night, she assured them that they had nothing to worry about seeing as no real crimes had ever taken place in their small, old town.

"Honey, I'm just concerned for your safety. I don't want you roaming the streets by yourself when it's dark out." Her mother said as she nervously wrung her dainty hands together.

Andrea's father, a well groomed, fifty-year-old man placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, massaging them.

"Lorraine, if you stress yourself out anymore you'll have a full head of grey hair before your fortieth birthday."

Lorraine pursed her lips together and took a short, brown curl of hair and examined it closely.

She looked back to her husband, "don't tease me, Richard."

"You're right I'm sorry darling but Andrea is eighteen. She's leaving for college in the fall so we might as well start letting her have some leeway now."

Andrea could see her mother's muscles tighten with fear as he uttered that last sentence. Her father, as well as she, knew that her mother wasn't very fond of the fact that her daughter was going away for college.

And, it wasn't because they couldn't afford it either because boy, could they.

Andrea came from a family described as "old money." She had royal blood in her. Andrea's grandmother was a princess in some small country located in Europe. However, at only nineteen, she decided to immigrate to The United States, met a middle class American man and then started a family with him. Because of this, she lost her status as princess but she did get to keep one thing: her money. That large sum of money was thusly inherited by her one and only son, Richard, who, in turn, locked a big chunk of it away; it was only to be accessed by his daughter on her nineteenth birthday.

Andrea placed a hand on her mother's arm, giving it a squeeze. "Mom, I'll be fine. Carol and Grace are going to be with me the whole time. I'll be back by midnight, safe and sound in the comfort of my bed."

Lorraine sighed in defeat, "alright, but if you're a minute late you will feel my wrath. Kapeche?"

Andrea rolled her eyes, "fine," she said flatly.

She slipped into her heels, kissed both of her parents' cheeks and headed out into the night.

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow! What a great dance!" shouted Grace: a short, blonde haired, blue-eyed girl.<p>

The tall brunette standing beside Grace commented, "I know, right? My feet are killing me!"

"Carol, you barely danced the entire night." commented Andrea as she threw on her coat.

The three girls had been best friends since the first grade when they bonded over a pack of sixty-four coloured crayons. Ever since then, they had done everything together and even though they were each attending separate colleges in different states, they would make sure they stayed close. However, that night, instead of focusing on the difficult, they looked to be carefree and have fun.

They proceeded to link arms as they made their way out of the high school's gymnasium and onto the dark sidewalk.

Suddenly, a group of boys emerged from the school and walked up to Andrea and her friends.

The taller one of the group asked the girls, "did you girls hear about the party at Jamie McClusky's house?"

"I thought that was cancelled?" said Grace still clinging onto Andrea's arm.

Another one of the boys chimed in, "well, it's back on! Anyway, are you girls going? Because we can give you a ride if you want."

Both Grace and Carol nodded profusely while looking to Andrea for her answer.

Andrea hesitated, "I don't know. It's already eleven o'clock, and I promised my parents that I would be home by midnight."

Her two friends whined, "come on Andrea. Please? Who cares if you're not home on time?"

"And you two call yourselves my best friends. You know fully well that parents will send a out search party looking for me if I'm even a second late."

Carol sighed in discouragement, "yeah but it was worth a try. Seeing as you won't be joining us, do you want us to walk you home?"

Andrea shook her head, "no worries I can walk myself." She whispered to Carol while looking at the group of boys, "besides, I'm pretty sure that the one in the middle has been eyeing you the entire night."

Carol smiled in excitement and hugged her friend. She then grabbed Grace by the hand and the two went off with the boys.

"Be safe!" Grace hollered off in the distance.

Andrea smiled to herself and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow! I'm sorry this took so long to do. I just got super busy what with school and then working during the summer! But, I am back and hopefully for good:D Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter**

* * *

><p>The moon shone brightly above all of Castle Rock that night. Apart from the dim streetlights, it was the only thing lighting the dark road Andrea was walking down.<p>

The cool wind ran up her spine and she shivered. Keeping her hands tucked beneath her arms, she kept on walking while trying to distract herself with the thoughts of her comfy, warm bed. There wasn't a single soul out of the twelve hundred and eighty-one residents in the shops or roaming the streets. In fact, the only noise that Andrea could make out was the whispering of the wind and the clicking of her heels along the rough pavement.

In the distance, she could see the outline of her neighbourhood: Castle View.

This particular part of town was special. It was so special that it was secluded using high brick walls and a thick steel gate that only those who lived there could open. Castle View was an area located up a small hill where the wealthy lived and the majority of houses were mansions.

Fortunately, the View was smaller so everybody who lived there treated each other like family. Unfortunately, the rest of the residents living in Castle Rock despised those living up on the hill.

The people living down below had even picked out some special names for those from The View. Names like _prep, richie_ and, Andrea's all-time favourite, _douchebag._

Suddenly, the sound of a revving an engine quickly wiped away Andrea's thoughts and she jumped around in fear.

The vehicle had its two headlights brightly illuminating her body while simultaneously causing her to become briefly blinded. She raised her hand out attempting to block the glare and tried to take notice of who was in the car.

"Hello?" she half-shouted; her voice cracked.

There was no answer. Instead, the engine began revving some more.

Figuring she was in the way, Andrea quickly stepped onto the sidewalk and quickened her pace towards the hill.

Instead of screeching past her, the car began to slowly follow her while keeping a bit of distance. At first, Andrea didn't notice but when she heard the sound of laughter coming from behind her, that's when she figured it out.

She turned her head, not completely, but just enough so that she could confirm the car was behind her.

Andrea tried her best to ignore the guys and kept on walking, determined to make it to the hill. The car was now riding beside her and with a quick glance she could make out the silhouettes of three men in the vehicle: two in the front seat, and one in the back.

"Where you headed, _Andrea_?" One of them called out to her while putting an emphasis on her name.

Her heart stopped and a feeling of uneasiness burned through her entire core. How did he know her name? Had they been following her the whole night? Better yet: what did they want with her?

She didn't want to find out the last part of her many questions so Andrea tried to lose them.

Castle Rock, although small in size, had many twists and turns to it. There were alleyways galore, many of them leading to the different parts of town. Sometimes, if she were in a hurry, Andrea would take a certain alleyway that lead to the outside of The View. It cut her walk home by almost fifteen minutes.

Luckily, Andrea happened to be right by this certain alleyway while trying to avoid the harassment of the three men in the vehicle. Without another thought, she swiftly turned down the shortcut.

Relief swept over her as she ran down the alleyway. She turned and saw that the car had vanished and a large smile spread across her face. Andrea could just make out the tip of her house in the distance; the light to her parents' bedroom flickered faintly.

As she neared the end of the alley, a sudden noise stopped her dead in her tracks.

As if on cue, a tall, dark figure stepped into Andrea's view.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked voice asked slyly.

Andrea shook her head in disbelief as she saw exactly who the stranger was.

"Ace, I should have known it was you."

Ace was the type of guy who you wouldn't bring home to the family. He was a part of the town's central gang, "The Cobras," and had been since he was sixteen. In fact, he was their leader. Now, he was in his early twenties and still running the group. All of the girls, especially those in high school, thought he was the coolest cat around. However for Andrea, she just thought it was pathetic.

His strawberry blonde hair shone softly under the dim light and he cracked a shark like smile.

He placed a cigarette into his mouth and lit it, "I was just out enjoying a nightly stroll."

Andrea rolled her eyes and scoffed, "you're a terrible liar."

In fact, the reason she knew why Ace was lying was because ever since she started going to Castle Rock High, he had managed to sleep with every single girl in her class; the exception, of course, being Andrea. To Ace, she was just another girl he was looking to conquer.

He flicked the cigarette to the ground and inched closer to her; her nose scrunched at the strong smell of whiskey emanating from his breath.

"Okay, maybe I'm lying. Maybe I'm not out for a walk. Maybe, I just wanted to see you. You're so beautiful and I can't help myself when I'm around you."

She forcefully pushed him back, "stop! I've told you time and time again that I am_ not_ going to sleep with you. Give it up, Ace! You've been pursuing me since the ninth grade; don't you think it's time to move on? It's just getting sad now."

Andrea turned to walk away but stopped suddenly when Ace's hand latched onto her arm and pulled her into his body.

"Why do you gotta be such a tease? You're friends weren't this hard to get."

Andrea began to flail an attempt to free herself, "that's because they were drunk and you took advantage of them, asshole!"

However, Ace was too strong for her petite body. She could practically feel her skin begin to bruise as his hand gripped tighter and tighter around her arm.

"You know, Andrea, I don't like being called names. I get very angry and you don't want to see me when I'm angry."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Andrea relaxed herself and nodded her head. Ace slightly smiled and let go of her.

"There, now isn't that bet-"

But before he could finish, Andrea quickly swung her leg and dug her heel into his crotch.

Ace cried out in pain and Andrea made a quick dash out of the alleyway and onto the road.

She kicked off her heels and ran down the road in her stockings.

Ace was mad, she knew he was. And she also knew that if he caught up with her things wouldn't be pretty.

Just then, the bright car headlights from before, once again, lit up the backside of Andrea.

She turned around and in the light there stood three Cobras, their leather jackets barely visible.

"What do you want from me?" she shouted.

One of them spoke up, "We've come to get you on behalf of Ace."

Her heart leapt into her throat as she realized that this was more than Ace trying to get her into bed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed in horror as she turned to run away.

Unfortunately, instead of fleeing into the outskirts of the View, she ran right smack into Ace himself, his blue eyes burning with rage.

Without saying a word, he flipped his switchblade open and gently pressed it into her face.

"Please don't kill me." she quietly cried as tears began swelling in her eyes.

He sighed and kissed her lips, "baby, I've got bigger plans for the both of us."

He then dragged her shrieking body towards the car and opened the back door.

In one last attempt to escape, Andrea began hitting and kicking Ace. But with the two other Cobras by his side, her efforts were useless.

The three guys forced Andrea into the back of the car. The two unknown members sat between her while Ace and the driver were up in front.

As they began moving, Andrea looked around at the interior of the car hoping to find something, anything to escape with. She noticed that the seats were clad in beige leather while a small, hula-girl figurine wobbled on the dashboard. Beer cans and bottles covered the floor while the stench of smoke filled the air.

Realizing that there was no possibility to run, Andrea began to visibly shake and small whimpers rose in her throat.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up!" growled the guy to her left.

He was large with muscles practically protruding out of his chest and heavily tattooed arms. He had a very botched buzz cut with random patches of hair being longer than others. He looked to have been older than his mid-twenties.

But what really stood out for Andrea while examining this hulking man was that he had a very distinct scar scaling down the side of his right cheek.

The guy to her right was the complete opposite of the guy to her left. He looked to be in his teens; he was skinny (skinnier than her) and small. He had blonde, slicked-back hair and his face was hollow and white. He looked almost dead.

Andrea tried to calm herself but soon the quiet sobs turned into loud ones.

"This is kidnapping! My parents will find out and have me rescued! They'll involve the state police if they have too!"

Frustrated, the larger Cobra grabbed her by the hair and smashed his fist into her face in hopes of making her stop.

Andrea yelped in agony and fell onto the skinnier Cobra who quickly shrugged her off.

She looked up, unable to open her right eye and saw both Ace and the driver looking back.

The driver looked concerned, Ace did not.

"Scar, calm the fuck down. We don't want her dead before the plan has even started."

"Then shut this bitch up before I get even madder. I can't deal with crying girls!"

The two began to argue but Andrea wasn't even slightly paying attention. What she was more interested in, rather who she was more interested in, was the boy who was driving. Although she could barely see out of her one eye, she could just make out his familiar ocean blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She could see that he had a pug nose like her and his brows furrowed together in worry for her.

"Chambers. Drive. Now." bellowed Ace while looking in his direction.

Suddenly it clicked. "Chris…" she whispered to herself.

The four guys stopped and turned to her in unison.

"What did you say, sweetheart?" asked Ace.

Still looking at the boy, she began pointing at him, "You're Chris Chambers. You were my lab partner junior year of Biology!"

Ace turned his head towards Chris and narrowed his eyes, "you know her, faggot?"

Chris looked at Andrea. His eyes looked sad, like he wanted so badly to help her but couldn't.

After a few seconds, Chris shook his head and said flatly, "It's nothing. We just went to school together. No big deal."

Andrea lunged forward in desperation, hoping, praying, that Chris would be able to set her free.

"Chris! You have to help me! Let me go, please! Help!"

Scar grabbed her arm and pinned her to the seat. She couldn't move but boy, did she try. She thrashed around as much as she could and when that didn't work she began screaming.

"Will somebody shut this bitch up before I hit her again?" screamed Scar.

Ace rolled his eyes and turned around, "Skeleton! Grab the brown bottle and white cloth from underneath your seat!"

Skeleton did as he was told and when he eventually found the two items, Ace instructed him to douse the cloth in the liquid from the bottle and put it over Andrea's face.

Chris gasped in horror as he drove on, "What? You're actually going to Chloroform her? Ace, you could kill her!"

Ace nodded to Skeleton and Andrea's flailing slowly came to a stop seconds after the cloth made contact with her nose and mouth.

Falling into unconsciousness, Andrea could hear Ace's lulling voice say, "Sleep tight, wifey."


End file.
